wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Fen The Mighty
Part 1 20 years after Jade Mountain Academy was founded... The three alliances pushed the enemy back. IceWings, MudWings, and NightWings were on each others side. SkyWings, SeaWings, and RainWings on the other. The SandWings didn't want to get involved so they let the other tribes use their kingdom as a battle ground. This would be the first time the RainWings would fight a war. They were good at it, but they kept getting tired. On with the story... Fen woke up in his barracks to a RainWing staring at him. He didn't dare move. What is she going to do to me? he wondered. She just curled up into a ball and started snoring. Fen didn't really want to kill her. He dragged her outside onto a tall sand dune. "Fen what are you doing?" yelled one of his friends. "Nothing, Willow!" replied Fen. "I don't know how you can stand the heat," said Willow. "Maybe it's because I just woke up and you're a IceWing," replied Fen. "Aww, it's a sleeping RainWing! Too bad we have to kill it," said Willow mournfully. "NO, we can't kill her!!! That's why I dragged her up here!" yelled Fen. "It didn't notice?" asked Willow curiously. "I'm still here, aren't I?" replied Fen wryly. "hmm... mmm... attack in 2 days," mumbled the RainWing in her sleep. Part 2 "Did she just say..." asked Willow. "Well, it may have sounded a bit like-" Fen replied. "We have to report this to General Silver!" interjected Willow. Fen looked up and saw a blue shape blurred in the distance by one of the oases. "Is that a SeaWing?" Asked Fen. "Yes..." Said Willow. More and more of them emerged until there was hundreds of them. But she said two days. Maybe that was two days ago. It's too late. We could still warn Silver, but I don't know how much time that will by us. "Come on, we need to warn General Silver!" Fen whispered. They flew off quickly back to the barracks. They darted into their NightWing general's room. Silver whipped around with a wary expression. "DIE!!!!!!!!!" Shouted the general. "Oh it's just you." "We have urgent news!!! The enemy is attacking!!!!!" Shouted Willow. "ALL TROOPS WAKE UP NOW!!!!!" Yelled Silver. Immediately all of them stood up at attention facing the NightWing. "Defensive positions!!!" Yelled Silver. All of them scrambled out the door way and started waking up all the other barracks. Part 3 The MudWings stayed within the fort's walls, the IceWings stayed on the walls, and NightWings hovered above the wall. The NightWings and IceWings were the first to see the red, blue and green scales of the enemy. The NightWings immediately flew toward the horde. The IceWings shot their infamous frost at the enemies, while the dragons that got into the fort were slain by the MudWings. "They`re regrouping!" Yelled Silver. "We must charge them, all of us." I've been practicing, but not this much. There has to be a peaceful solution to this war. ''Fen thought. Like 21 years ago when the last war ended.'' "General wait!" Yelled Fen. "What?" Asked Silver. "Maybe there's a peaceful ending to this war." Said Fen. "Are you siding with them?" Asked Silver. "Yes, because ''that's ''why I'm still here," Fen retorted sarcastically. "NO!" "Well I guess we could negotiate their surrender." Said Silver. The flying horde of dragons raged on, but stopped once Willow broke a stick. "WE WANT THIS WAR TO STOP, SO SEND YOUR QUEENS OVER HERE!!!" Shouted Willow. "What if we want war?" Shouted a enemy dragon. "I guess you die." Said Silver. "Well then, KILL ME!!! I DARE YOU!!!" Yelled the dragon. "We would, but we don't want conflict," said Fen. "But she said..." "Umm do you want to die? Because if you're saying that to remind us then that's called a death wish." The dragon kept silent. Part 4 12 days later... "Well all of the queens agreed to our terms." Said Silver. "What were they to surrender?" Asked Fen. Willow tried unsuccessfully to hide her laugh. "Ha ha ha so funny, but no. It was to go back to peace before anything ever happened from the war," said Silver. "Hello." A voice sounded from the corner of the room. "Hi?" Said Fen. A SandWing stood in the corner scraping it's tail along the wall. "I am Owl and I hate what you desire." Said the SandWing. "What? It's my grain of sand isn't it!" Said Fen "Peace!" Yelled Owl "And I'm going to kill it now!" "No offense, but last time I heard, the war's over already," said Fen. All of a sudden a chunk of brick came flying at him. Part 5 The brick hit him in the arm. "Don't play with me dragonet." said Owl "Too late for that I'm already 24." replied Fen "How are you so old?" asked Owl. "I'm alive," said Fen. "Don't make me make a clone!" yelled Owl "Of me? Oh why thank you I've always wanted a twin." replied Fen "I clone a random dragon through history to act exactly like they did while they were alive." said Owl. All of a sudden a MudWing appeared behind Owl. "Where an I? I thought I was stabbed by several scavengers!" yelled the horrified dragon. "Umm who are you?" asked Fen and Owl at the same time. "H-Harrin," he replied. Fen darted at Owl attempting to pin him down. "Take me back to my house!" Owl shouted. And just like that he disappeared. Fen dove face first into the sand. Owl was now at his house, surrounded by soldiers. Before he could say anything he was killed. Now with the war over Fen moved back with his family and Harrin stayed in the Kingdom Of Sand. The End? Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Genre (Adventure) Category:Fanfictions (Completed)